Fire Expert
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: Rayflo plays with fire Cherry hates tentacles and The two men still can't confess directly to each other. Yaoi Rayflo/Cherry! R&R, thank you ShounenaiFangirl!


_Oh nossss!!!!! I can't stop writing Vassalord stories!!! Well I guess I shouldn't complain, obviously there are people out there who like my stories,  
they just don't leave comments. Please remember to comment after you've read the story so that I can continue to improve. _

_Thank you,_

_Warnings: Yaoi, tentacles being naughty, and Rayflo swearing a lot.  
Enjoy!_

_Fire Expert_

Cherry sighed softly as he looked into the camp fire.

He and Master Rayflo were camped outside for the night, since the place they had been going to closes the gates at seven p.m. They weren't able  
to get in on time because of Rayflo's love of all things cute, which distracted the man... then they got lost and, by the time they got to the gates,  
it was only five minutes past but the guards wouldn't let them in; they said something along the lines of monsters coming out as soon as the sun  
set, but they had yet to see any monsters and it was almost twelve at night.

Rayflo sat near the fire. To entertain himself, he had taken to putting his hand in the fire then pulling it back out to watch his skin burn then regenerate.

Cherry looked up and blanched slightly, "What are you doing?! Don't do that!"

Rayflo looked up innocently then put his hand back in the fire; this time, he held it in there until Cherry leapt forward and yanked his hand out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Cherry's face was red with anger and he was sitting on top of Rayflo's stomach. The older male smiled, his long  
black, curly hair was messy as usual and Cherry had the sudden urge to brush it.

"Seeing what you would do. I wanted to know if you would put me out if I caught on fire... though this would only make it worse."

At first, Cherry didn't get what the older male was saying but then he looked at how he was sitting on Rayflo; his face flushed and he quickly got up  
and stomped to where he had been sitting earlier, "I hate you. Now, go to sleep." Cherry's tone was icy cold and his eyes were the same.

"Yes mother, good night." Rayflo giggled and Cherry just glared harder.

* * *

It had only been a few hours after the two had fallen asleep when Cherry suddenly woke up; his eyes were alert, his usually nonchalant posture was  
ridged and his eyes scanned the surrounding forest area. He relaxed slightly as he couldn't find anything suspicious around him. He looked over the  
coals from the fire at Rayflo.

The man's body was sprawled out over the hard ground, which didn't seem to bother the man. His face was completely lax and the smallest hint of a  
smile touched the corners of his lips.

"He must be having a good dream."

As Cherry watched his master sleep, he hadn't noticed something long and slick glide across the fallen leaves from the dark shadows of the forest. In  
only seconds, the same thing had wrapped around Cherry's ankle and started to drag him back into the shadows. The man went to warn Rayflo but  
another long tentacle like thing forced its way into his mouth effectively gagging him. He went to pull the thing from his mouth but another tentacle  
thing grabbed onto one of his wrists, another wrapped around his right leg. He tried to pull the tentacles off him but was unable to as his free hand was  
trapped by yet another tentacle thing.

He tried not to panic... but what was he supposed to do? His body wasn't in perfect shape, being that he hadn't fed in the last two days and there seemed  
to be an endless supply of tentacle things coming from the shadows.

Suddenly, another one wrapped around his left thigh, effectively making it impossible for him to escape. He struggled and thrashed but they were holding  
him up off the ground, almost like they didn't want to wake the other male.

Cherry growled and bit down on the thing in his mouth, but it didn't budge. He stopped struggling for a moment as the weirdest taste flooded into his  
mouth. He tried not to swallow it, but he couldn't spit it out and the thing seemed determined to make him drink it. As the stuff that he assumed was  
blood went down his throat, he felt as if his body was heating up; every inch of him felt too hot and the tentacle things wrapped around him felt like  
they were caressing his suddenly over-sensitive body.

He began to struggle again, only to have more of the weird blood stuff pour from the bite wounds he had left. He gagged as it flooded down his throat,  
his whole body shaking as it felt like he was on fire; his eyes rolled back as his body arched, the tentacles around his thigh slowly wrapping higher around  
him. His nipples were painfully hard through his thin, white, button up shirt, and so was another part of him. His whole body was slowly being caressed  
by the tentacles and it was driving him insane.

One particularly evil tentacle slipped into the back of his pants and into his underwear, he would have screamed in pleasure had it not been for the tentacle  
thing in his mouth. The tentacle in his pants touched his entrance and probed at it until the very tip slipped in; Cherry's whole body shuddered while his  
hips thrust down against the tentacle thing.

The tentacle things had seemed to forget to keep it silent and had set him close enough to the ground for him to lightly crunch the fallen leaves. The sound  
immediately woke Rayflo, who did not look happy.  
"You filthy monster! Release my Cherry, right now!"

Every word out of the angry male's mouth was a sure death sentence. Rayflo's usually messy black hair was curled around his face, covering his eyes and his  
fangs were bared, making him look extremely intimidating - obviously though, the tentacle things didn't know that and continued to rape the blonde male,  
who looked like he was in ecstasy.

In only a few moments, one of the tentacle things was writhing on the ground, having been removed from whatever the source was. Seconds later, another  
fell from the blonde; the tentacle things seemed to realize what kind of trouble they were in and dropped the blonde to retreat. Rayflo would have followed  
the monster but the blonde on the ground was more important than maiming some rapist monster.

"Cherry!"

He rushed to the blonde and leaned over him, his face showing his concern. "Cherry, wake u-"

Suddenly, a mouth was on his. The blonde used his weight to push the older male down and crawled on top of him. Cherry's hands quickly moved over Rayflo's  
body, caressing and pulling his clothes of all at the same time. Rayflo forced the other male off of him and the blonde landed with his legs spread in front of him;  
Cherry's eyes held no other emotion but lust, his chest moving quickly as he panted in arousal.

"Cherry, stop this! Come back to me!"

The blonde didn't seem to hear and just leapt onto the older male again, "Master, please! Inside, touch me!"

The blonde's voice was desperate and he finished his little plea by sucking heatedly on the older male's ear. Rayflo growled and flipped them over so he was  
on top of the blonde.

"Get a hold of yourself Cherry, this isn't you!"

The blonde didn't hear; instead, he grabbed onto Rayflo's hips and brought them down against his own. Rayflo gasped, caught off guard, and went to take  
the blonde's hands off, but couldn't as Cherry bit down into his neck.

"Nng, Cherry!"

His body didn't respond except for his groin getting painfully hard. One of the blonde's hands moved between their hips and began to unbuckle Rayflo's  
pants. The older male just groaned as the hand kept rubbing his hard-on. "C-Cherry... fuck, we can't... not like this…"

The blonde just took Rayflo into his and began to pump the older male's member. Rayflo moaned, but realized what was going on as Cherry bit into the  
other side of his neck.

"Cherry, stop! I don't want to do this with you, not when you're just doing it because some fucked up monster made you into some lust-ridden idiot!"

Cherry just continued on his ministrations, completely missing everything Rayflo was saying. The older male growled, "I didn't think I would ever need  
to do this but, if it'll stop you from this madness, then I will."

He grabbed both of the blonde's hands and pinned them to the younger male's sides then he leaned over, biting hard into Cherry's porcelain skin; the  
blonde went completely still, his whole body ridged and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his orgasm ripped through him. Moments later, he passed  
out. Rayflo sat up while still sitting on the unconscious blonde.

"Maybe I should have told him what was out here... god; I didn't think that it would be like this though." He leaned over Cherry and pet the soft blonde  
hair. Rayflo grimaced and lowered his head in shame. "If I had been any weaker, I would have taken you... can you forgive me?"

The blonde just let out an exhausted sigh and continued to sleep.

"I love you, more than you could imagine. I can only hope that maybe one of these days, you'll offer yourself to me willingly…"

His eyes followed the strong curve of the blonde's jaw.  
"I'll wait until you're ready, so until then, don't let anyone else touch you. I love you, my Cherry."  
He smiled sadly, and then moved Cherry back to where he had originally been sleeping. He quickly cleaned him up then moved to his side and lay down.  
"Good night Cherry."

_Fin_


End file.
